Invisible Lines
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: A new enemy has risen, a new prophecy is created, and the battle to end all battles will start. Worlds clash. Betrayals are committed. And love is discovered at the most unexpected time... Harry/OC


Invisible Lines

Summary:

It's been four years after the defeat of Voldermort. Death Eaters scurry to their hiding places in hope of saving themselves from the Aurors. News reaches the trio of a new leader of the Death Eaters, a man who wants to take the place of Lord Voldermort. Another prophecy is made, Harry Potter will once again defeat this new threat… but he won't be alone… No, this time, the fate of the wizarding world also lies in the hands of one unsuspecting teenage celebrity: Addison Evelyn Williams. The thing is: what if she doesn't want to help?

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Minerva McGonagall paced her study, all eyes of the former headmasters on her face, completely ignorant of her worries.

"Professor, you'll pace yourself through the carpet if you continue. Would you like to tell us what the matter is?" Dumbledore asked from his painting, even in the portrait, his blue eyes twinkled merrily.

A few paintings broke out in agreement at the suggestion. Minerva stopped her pacing and looked at the face of her predecessor. "We have a grave problem on our hands, Albus." She confessed, sitting gracefully on a chair conveniently placed behind her.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in concern, but waited for the distressed transfiguration teacher to continue.

Placing her head in her wrinkled hands, proof of her old age, she sighed. "There is news of a man who is gathering Voldermort's forces once again."

The deceased headmasters gasped at her startling revelation.

Dumbledore was the only one who didn't seem quite that worried; in fact, he seemed unsurprised, as if he was waiting for it to happen.

"After four years, how could this happen? So many have sacrificed their lives just to defeat Voldermort, and now…" the transfiguration teacher trailed off sadly.

"We both knew the peace we now live in will not last forever. There are some people who still believe in Voldermort's teachings. There is nothing we can do." Albus gently reasoned to her.

Minerva looked up, meeting the wise eyes of her old teacher and friend. "Potter has only started to get past all of the things that happened… To think that his sacrifice was wasted…"

Dumbledore's face softened. "His sacrifice was not all for waste, you know this."

The old witch sighed, "He is tasked once more to defeat this new enemy. How could we ask that of him after everything he has gone through?"

"Talk to him. He will understand." Albus replied, smiling merrily as always.

Getting up, Minerva turned to look at Albus, "I hope you're right."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter stood in the Ministry of Magic, a frown etched onto his handsome features as he walked towards the minister's office.

Yes, the past four years have been good to him. His jet black hair as unruly as ever, piercing green eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in…

He was also as famous as ever, even more so these few years. He was known as a richest bachelor in the wizarding world. Of course since he was Sirius' godchild and Bellatrix had died, he the last legitimate heir to the Black fortune.

He just remembered waking up one morning and seeing a letter on his side table notifying him that he now owned ten houses in ten different countries and that everything in the Black's vault now belonged to him. When he asked why Narcissa didn't get everything instead of him he was told that Narcissa wasn't allowed to get the fortune since she was already married to Malfoy, they probably presumed that she wouldn't need it.

After the defeat of Lord Voldermort, he and his best friends decided to go back to Hogwarts to help rebuild it after the last battle, and of course, due to the urging of Hermione, to finish their last year at Hogwarts.

The last year there was strangely uneventful, and he couldn't have been gladder for it. The peace that came afterwards was the best part. The proof that everything he and everyone with him had fought for was real.

Three years after that they had finished their training as Aurors. After all, they had defeated the strongest most evil wizard in the whole wizarding world, what other training did they need?

And more importantly, Ron and Hermione officially got together. He remembered Ron being nervous about telling him, and when the redhead did tell him, all Harry could remember saying was: "Finally." and Ron's relieved expression.

Unfortunately, now that his best friends were together, everyone was expecting him to also get a girlfriend, much to his discomfort. He always told them that he was busy with work and didn't have enough time for idle relationships.

Other than that, all was good. All was peaceful. But now, the new minister had called for him, saying it was very important and needed his immediate attention.

The bespectacled man sighed, running a hand through his hair in apprehension.

He only knew one thing as he looked out the window to see dark clouds ominously covering the sky.

Something bad was going to happen today.

XXXXXXXXX

Addison frowned, looking critically at her reflection in the full-length mirror, soft blonde hair falling to her mid-back in layers, icy gray eyes peering out of her bangs, perfectly shaped nose and full pink lips. She was wearing a stylish blue-green sleeveless spaghetti top with a beige cropped jacket, low waist blue jeans and matching blue clogs.

Clucking her tongue in her mouth she spent a few more seconds in front of the mirror, judging her appearance. She had an image to uphold after all.

"Miss Williams! The driver is here to bring you to the fashion show!" a young maid squeaked from behind her, obviously nervous to be in her presence.

Straining back an annoyed retort, she gave a fake smile to the maid and strode out the room.

Never missing a step and always carrying a confident aura.

She was Addison Evelyn Williams: intelligent, rich and beautiful.

Popular celebrity and fashion icon, role-model of thousands of women around the world. To some she was an angel, and to others, the devil in disguise.

Nevertheless, always cool and poised, never one to show her anger or annoyance.

She was the image of perfection.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha! This story has been playing on my mind for some time, and it won't seem to leave me alone. Anyway, I hope you guys will find interest in this.

Review!


End file.
